A Case of Angel - Chapter 1
by EveryWriterStartsSomewhere
Summary: A long and tiring case finally comes to end, and the promise of a new case arises. Dean and Sam, help Castiel stop a ruthless angel.


"SAM!" Dean, screams from across the room. Sam, turns and ducks, just as a knife swipes over his head. Sam, crouching down, plunges the angel blade into the demon's chest. The orange glow fizzles out, and the demon slumps to the ground.

Sam, jumps to his feet and rushes over to Dean. Dean, is tied to a post, wrists tied together, blood trickling from his cheek. Sam, unties Dean. Dean, gets to his feet, rubbing his wrists from the rope burn.

"You alright?" Sam, asks him, concern spreading across his face.

"Awesome." Dean, replies. "What were these jackal-lanterns doing out here anyway?"

"The demons, I dunno. One of Crowley's? Or Abbadon's?"

"Thought we were supposed to be tracking a werewolf."

"Yeah well, so did I, Dean." Sam, studies Dean's face, he knows there's something bothering his brother, he also knows that if he pushes for answers, it'll just piss Dean off even more.

Dean, turns to face him. "What?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Just…" Sam trails off. "You seem off."

"We've been trailing this son of a bitch for days now, I've just driven for nine hours straight with no rest the day before. So excuse me if I'm a little agitated!"

Sam, puts his hands up defense. "Well, maybe we should head back to the motel, you get some shut eye, and I'll carry on working the case."

"Fine, whatever." Dean, brushes it off and heads to the car.

Sam, sighs and follows him out.

Back at the motel, Dean, flops down on the bed. He falls asleep almost instantly. Sam, sighs, watches his brother for a moment as his breaths even out, then creeps out.

Sam, climbs into the Impala, and quietly creeps off. He also knows his brother has a sixth sense when it comes to the Impala. Sam's phone rings, the number 666 flashes up – Crowley.

"Moose." Says Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"You killed my demons."

"They were your demons? What are you up to?"

"Hm, a new… business adventure."

"Crowley."

"Come on moose, you really think I'm gonna tell you? The real question is, why were you tracking my demons?"

"I wasn't, I was after a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Ah yes, my minions said something about that."

"Said what?"

"They had to put it down. It wondered in and refused to leave without a fight. Sadly for it, it didn't realize it was outnumbered."

"So it's dead?"

"Afraid so. I hope you didn't need it."

"No, it went on a killing spree, we've been tracking it for a while."

"Well, if that's everything moose, hell calls."

Crowley, hangs up.

Sam, continues to drive, he passes out of town and pulls up at some local woods. He hops out the car and perches on the bonnet, just sitting and listening to birds and winds – to the quiet. Sometimes you just need to get away from it all, to stop and just breathe.

Back at the motel, Dean, is still asleep. A figure stands over him watching, waiting – Castiel. Dean, shuffles rolling over.

"Dean." The angel says.

Dean, jolts awake. "Cas." He rubs his face, still tired, always tired. "What?" Dean's given up on telling the heavenly being to stop watching over him, whilst he sleeps, he's told him too many times and finally accepts that this is one thing that's he not going to be able to change.

"I need your help. An angel is going round slaughtering every angel he can find."

"Why don't you go and stick an angel blade through him."

"It's not as simple as that, Dean. He can sense when I am near and he flees."

"Who is he, why's he killing you all off?"

"He wants to take heaven, anyone who isn't loyal to him he kills. He's known as Angel."

"An angel called Angel, doesn't get more original than that, does it?"

"He was the first angel that our father ever created. He was a prototype."

"A prototype? Like a test angel?"

"Exactly. God adored him so much he created many more, but Angel… Angel, never listened to God. He always had his own agenda, so eventually my father was forced to lock him away. After the fall, he escaped. He now wants to take back what was rightfully his. Or at least that's how he sees it."

"So what? You want me to track him down and smite him?"

"Yes. He'll come after me eventually, he knows my grace is wearing down, I'll be more vulnerable."

"No luck on getting your mojo back then?"

"Not on a permanent basis."

"Me and Sam, can look into it, see if we can dig anything up."

"Thank you, Dean."

Cas, flutters away, leaving Dean perched on the edge of his bed alone.

Sam, walks in with a bag of food.

"Where the hell have you been?" Questions Dean.

Sam, holds up the bag. "Shopping."

"So you'd thought you'd wait until I was asleep, and then creep out?"

"I know that you wouldn't sleep if I told you I was going out. "

"There better be pie in that bag."

"There is." Sam, places the bag on the table. "Oh, I found out what happened to our werewolf."

"Yer?"

"So get this, those demons we walked in on, were Crowley's."

"Crowley?"

"Yeah, apparently, the werewolf walked in on them, and they took it out."

"So case closed?"

"Looks that way."

"Did Crowley say what he was up to?"

"A new business adventure. He didn't say any more than that. Somert we could look into."

"Cas, came round whilst you were gone."

Sam, stops unpacking the food and turns to face Dean. "How is he?"

"Same old. He's given us a case."

"Oh?"

"An angel is going round smiting all the others if they aint loyal. Cas, says every time he gets close, it moves on. It wants to take heaven. But there's a best part."

"Which is?"

"The angel is called Angel."

"An angel called Angel?"

"That's what I said. According to Cas, it's the first angel to ever be created."

"So where do we start looking?"

"That's where you come in."

"Research?"

"Research. But food first."


End file.
